


From a life of Shadow...

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel), 天下統一恋の乱 | Tenka Touitsu Koi no Ran (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: The Huntress meets her matchA man she was meant to killWho turned out to be everything she never knew she needed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Hideyoshi during Inochiyo's Ms...

You were born in the shadows, bound to a life of secrets. 

You watch those who were born to live in the light, a certain vulnerability ignited within you.

Your eyes, normally so guarded, glittered like emeralds, afraid of your feelings as gentle fingers trailed themselves down the length of your jaw.

His touch was feather light as he brushed his lips against yours; a chaste kiss – if you could even call it that.

Your breath, shaking as you try to come to terms with how he makes you feel. Breaths that he claimed as his own. 

Unknowingly, tears formed in the corners of your eyes that threatened to overflow and with trembling hands you cupped his face.

Vulnerable. How does he makes you feel so exposed?

He trusts you. Even knowing what you are. That thought alone was enough to make you cry.

He was willing to give you everything without the promise of it being returned.

You wanted to trust his words though. God you wanted to.  
But you didn’t feel you had anything he’d want. 

It was always the same.  
Everyone always want your skill set, your abilities. 

Never the person behind them.

They never wanted you. 

Until him...

The tears finally spilled over.

“Hideyoshi?” Words whispered in the dark.  
You closed your eyes as the pain in your heart continued to grow. 

His fingers reached up, slowly, brushing away the silent tears.

“Let me love you” when he spoke his voice was like mist over water; soft and quiet as it caressed the cool surface.  
He pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of your eye “Allow me to care for you and love you as you are"

Your breath caught in your throat at his words and the truth shining in his eyes. 

Shuddering, you pulled him close, your bodies flush as you kissed him. 

The feeling of his lips held firmly against yours sent a tingle up your spine that spread slowly throughout your body, a welcomed warmth that you’d never before believed existed.

He tasted of new beginnings.

Hideyoshi was a drug, a new type of addiction that would swallow you whole. Leaving you gasping for breath and craving more. 

Strangely, you found that you didn’t mind the idea of forgetting the life of shadow when you were with him.

“Do you promise?” You murmer against his lips, heart stuttering in your chest as you awaited his answer.

“I promise.” A breathless vow. 

One you hoped beyond all hope he intended to uphold.

He smirked then, that beautifully lazy smile you loved, and entwined his fingers with yours. 

"I promise.”


	2. Keiji and the Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your currently working for Lord Toshihisa, who dotes on his brothers new wife and protects the both of them from outside threats without them knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the 1st official installment of the Huntress/ Hideyoshi fic. Lots of scene setting to be done. Let me know what you think!

Emerald eyes sweep over the back room of the brothel. The air hazy with the thick scent of incense.  
From the deepest shadows of the farthest corner you watch. Raising a cup to your lips more out of reflex than any real thirst.  
Your shift your attention to focus on the woman who’s dared to enter your corner in the shadows.  
She seated herself across from you, gazing at you hungrily, invitation evident in her gaze.  
“Aren’t you lonely all by yourself young master?” she asks.  
“I’ve been waiting for you to come along” you reply. A hint of a smirk on your face.  
Her eyes glinted in the meagre light that filtered into your corner.   
Taking your hand she leads you to a nearby doorway, commenting on the daintiness of your fingers and the feminine air you exude.  
You follow her into the brightly lit, lavishly decorated connecting room.   
She drapes an arm around your neck, her other had reaching under the collar of your kimono, finding nothing but the binding wrapping your breasts.  
Curious she glance up as you as you catch her wrist, squeezing it painfully.  
A look of pain mixed with shock upon her face as you demand to know what she knows while tightening your grip.  
After giving you what you needed, you drop her. She instantly shuffles away from you, knocking the lamp over in her haste.   
She cries out as her kimono catches alight, begging you to help her.  
You had to kill her anyway. She had been singled out for handing information over to the enemy.  
She was filthy and diseased. Her profession had poisoned her body.  
The flames licked hungrily at the room as you left her there, screaming.  
You watch the building go up in flames from the safety of another rooftop. The firelight dancing in your emerald eyes.   
Your mission completed, she and all the others who worked as little birds had been silenced, and a clear message had been sent to those who threatened Lady Maeda.  
The same threats that caused Lord Toshihisa to employ your skills.

 

The party back the castle was still in full swing by the time you arrived back.  
You quickly changed out of the men’s clothes back into your burnt orange kimono. Its pale peach floral embroidery in contrast to the deep purple obi you wore. Quickly you fix your hair with a matching hair pin, its tip coated in poison.  
A small vial secreted in a pocket in your sleeve along with a packet of powder for your other job of the evening.  
Keeping your kunai close to your chest, you finally slip back into the main hall.  
You catch Toshihisa’s eye, a small nod enough to satisfy him that his will had been done.   
“Miss Yukari! We didn’t see you come in!” an ever friendly voice calls out to you as you get handed a cup of sake.  
“I’m not big on flashy entrances Lord Katsuie, you should know that by now” you flash your trademark smile that quickly made you the centre of attention.  
“You and Lady Chiya are the flowers that brighten up even the gloomiest of days”   
A murmur of acknowledgment ripples throughout the hall at his booming declaration.  
“We were all wondering why a rose such as yourself is yet to be married” another voice spoke up.   
You turn to find Hideyoshi playfully smirking at you behind his cup, his chestnut and amber eyes alight with mirth, knowing this was a subject you weren’t comfortable with.   
“Alas, my lords, I am more thorn than rose” you state with a heavy sigh. “Lady Chiya is the true bloom here” you bow your head towards the new Lady Maeda, hoping the conversation would be switched onto her.  
Her reaction, face flushed red with embarrassment as usual. Would she ever get used to it? One day perhaps.  
Just as Hideyoshi was about to pick up where he left off, a familiar call came from the centre of the room.  
“Heeeeeeeeyyyy!!!! Yukari’s back!! Drink with me!!”  
Followed by cries of “Oh no! Not again! Run! Quickly get out!”  
You look at Toshihisa, his expression darkens instantly as you sigh “I thought you weren’t letting him drink?”  
“Who gave it to him this time?!” Toshii quickly shields Chiya as Katsuie gallantly places himself between you and the clearly drunk Keiji.  
“I think Yukari is busy right no....”  
“Katsuieeeeee!!!!!” Keiji sings just as he glomps him.  
You think to yourself as you grab the vial from your sleeve “Sorry old man, but you DID put yourself in the firing line that time!” Holding the contents under your tongue, waiting for Keiji to finally drop Katsuie.  
“He didnt learn from last time!?” Toshii exclaims.  
Hideyoshi, hiding himself behind Toshii and Chiya, his head in his hands, “Not again... spare me!”  
Eventually, poor old Katsuie is left in a heap on the floor.  
“Hey Keiji!”  
“YUKARI!!” it wasn’t hard to get his attention “I have waited for sooooo long!!!”  
Switching into work mode you accept his incredibly sloppy kiss, forcing the vials contents into his mouth and down his throat with your tongue. Your eyes, emotionless, watching him. You slip your leg through his taking him off balance and the two of you crash the floor.  
By the time you break the kiss he’s already unconscious. His body a dead weight across yours.  
Toshii breaks the silence in the suddenly still hall “Yukari did you...”  
“Yes”   
Nervously he asks “is he...”  
“Not yet”  
“Oh... not yet... wait... NOT YET!! What do you mean not yet?!” a mix of confusion, fear and anger on his face.  
“Lord Toshihisa?” you look up at the stoic man who charged you with this mission should it arise.  
“Give him the antidote” is his flat reply to your unspoken question.  
You pull out the small packet of powder and empty it into the unconscious Keiji’s mouth as soon as Toshii gets him off you.  
“He’ll wake up in a few hours with a killer hangover” you state flatly as you stand and straighten your kimono.  
Toshihisa gives orders for his errant adopted son to be returned to his room as you face those who are left staring at you.  
You knew what they all wanted to ask you, but instead you fixed your smile, picked up a bottle of sake and proceeded to pour a cup for the now recovered Katsuie.  
Hideyoshi, watching events unfold before him, not sure if this is a dream, nightmare or if it was in fact really happening as you also refilled his cup, along with Toshii’s.  
No one dared ask you what you did. All they knew was that you’d stopped Keiji with a kiss of death.  
But now, it would be harder to keep the fact that you were a kunochi a secret between you and Lord Toshihisa.


	3. Beginnings of addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast after the battle  
> The seeds of addiction starting to take root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Huntress and Hideyoshi, set before chapter 1 because I wanted to build up a proper storyline around it

His soft words had a commanding edge to them, giving you no way to escape.

You could have left the castle undetected easily, yet you stayed.

The atmosphere, an underlying sensuality that permeated the air.

You glace over at Hideyoshi, that ever charming smile on his face, surrounded by retainers. 

They unfurled around him like the petals of a giant flower.

Their expressions matching his, celebrating the victory that had been long awaited.

You admit you’re intrigued by this life of light, so obscure to your own.

The life of a hunter so vastly different to that of the samurai that thrive in the light. 

He requested you stay, in honour of your deeds behind the scenes of the main battle. 

You infiltrated enemy ranks, sowing the seeds of unrest that enabled this victory.

His expression caught your attention as you watch the party going on around him.

He turns slightly, his eyes meeting yours and all too soon he is making his way towards you.

“This is all down to you” his voice flowed as soft as the silk of the kimono he bade you wear.

You: “I did what was expected of me” forcing yourself to look away from him, unable to keep the blush from you cheeks at the closeness between you.

Noticing the tint in your complexion he chuckles as he pours you a cup of sake, forcing you to raise your head as you accept it, trying desperately to subdue your racing pulse.

You heave a sigh of relief as he is once again pulled away to the main body of the party.

 

The first hint of dawn coloured the sky by the time the last remaining guests left the great hall.

You sit alone in the shadow of the hallway, relishing the silence of the early morning.

Your head feels fuzzy, a mix of alcohol and exhaustion starting to make themselves known.

Raising your hand to your cheek you feel the heat from the alcohol.

“So, how did you like it?”

You look up with a start. Not many could catch you unawares.

“You must be tired” he sits opposite you,.

The question, never once asked of you before by any previously of whom you’ve served. 

No one ever cared enough to warrant taking your wellbeing into account.

You: “Not really” you straighten your back, blinking a few times to rehydrate your tired eyes.

He smirks not believing you, the same coy smile from earlier that somehow set your heart racing.

“Having you here tonight made me happy” he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

You: “Why?” 

Dazzling courtesan you weren’t, feeling out of place dressed up as a flower on display for all to see.

“I want you to remember this night” his fingers twirled a stray lock of your hair before gently tucking it behind your ear. 

So close, his silken words taking root in your mind.

The feelings you put down to the alcohol, numbing your senses.

You felt at ease with him. 

His aura, soothing as a balm as you flick your eyes to meet his again.

You: “I wont forget tonight” your voice huskier than you intended.

His world was bright, vibrant and full of life.

Maybe you could accept it, be part of it.

Maybe, you want it more than you realize.


	4. Confessions of a Kunoichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Hideyoshi this time around, will rewrite once I'm home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing while high on pain meds apologies for the lack of content xx

Hideyoshi “Mitsunari I need a book”

The dark haired retainer stares at his lord who entered his room unannounced.

Mitsunari “What kind of book?”

Hideyoshi starts looking through the rows upon on rows of books on the shelves.

Hideyoshi “I want to understand her better”

Mitsunari narrows his dark eyes, “What’s so special about this one?”

The remark about his Lords latest infatuation going unnoticed.

Huffing as the request is beneath him, he thrusts a book into Hideyoshi’s hands.

Mitsunari “I confiscated this from some of the maids earlier. They were so engrossed in reading it they were neglecting their work” the younger man snorted.

Turning the book over, Hideyoshi read the title aloud, “Confessions of a Kunoichi? Perfect!” chestnut eyes lit up his face.  
Mitsunari “It is not what you’d expect” the retainer warned turning back to his own book.

Hideyoshi “Well if its fiction I cant expect it to be true to life, but its a start!” 

On the way back to his room he caught a conversation between two of the maids.

Maid 1 “Did you read it yet?”

Maid 2 “Yes! It was eye opening to say the least!”

Maid 1 “I thought all they did was kill in the night but...”

(“They must be talking about this”) Hideyoshi thought to himself

Maid 2 “That part about her being forced to marry though... it was just so sad that she doesn't want to"

Reaching his room, he sat, opening the book, “Whoa! Its like an actual diary!”

Intensely graphic details about targets final moments, the heroine of the tales preferred weapons, places she’d been. Everything was documented with near perfect brush strokes.

He flicked through the pages until a certain part caught his eye, “I know they do what it takes to get a result but...” trailing off, he turned the page left, then right.

His face flushed as he flicked through page upon page of incredibly detailed exploits with various lovers, almost rivalling his own.

“No wonder they were too busy to work if THIS is what they were reading!”

Eyes scanning the pages, “How can anyone get their body into that position!?” shock mixed with exasperation as he turned another page.

“Its getting hot in here” tugging at the collar of his kimono, he eagerly moves to the next page, grateful he hadn’t stayed to read it in Mitsunari’s room. 

The reaction given by his body wasn’t one for his retainers company.

He let his mind wander, images of the Huntress in the same precarious positions as the Kunoichi in the book.

“Is this really the type of thing she does? Nah, it cant be. She’s far too professional!”

Yet his free hand slid under his kimono, absently stroking his hardened length, the mere thought of her doing to him what the heroine of the book was doing to yet another lover arousing him further still.

Sweat started to bead on is brow, his breathing becoming ragged as he pumped his hand harder and faster, wishing it was the soft delicate hands of the Huntress instead of his own that swiped the pre cum leaking from the tip down his shaft.

His eyes half close as he feels the rush surging through his body, gripping the floor cushion with his free hand, so close...

A knock at the door brings him back to himself.

“What is it!?” he strangles out, so close to climaxing.

You “It’s me”

“Wait a minute!” he begged his body to calm down, sweat dripping down the taught muscles in is back as the object of his desire again knocked at his door.

You “Look, I’m busy, I’m coming in”

His face twisting in agony, so close to release yet not wanting you to see him like this, he quickly throws himself behind his desk as you finally walk through the door.

You cast yours eyes around his room, noting the discarded book, Lord Hideyoshi’s dishevelled appearance.

You “Is everything alright?” your eyebrow raises, staring emotionlessly at his flushed face.

“Uh... yes! Yes I’m fine!” he runs a hand through his hair, matted with sweat.

You “ You look feverish” crossing the room with quick silent steps you touch your cool fingers to his brow, glistening with sweat.

“No No... I’m fine...” little did you know the gentle, cooling sensation of your fingertips once again ignited his arousal.

You “ I got what you wanted” his seemed to whimper slightly as you took your hand away from his cheek to place the report on the desk in front of him.

He casts his eyes down at it briefly, as you watch him curiously.

“You know, actually I am feeling a little under the weather” his voice hoarse, “I’ll read it once i’m rested”

Chestnut eyes try to focus on the Huntress in front of him, not the ever so alluring, seductive temptress version of her that currently occupied his thoughts.

Pressing your lips together, concern momentarily flashed across your face before you bow and retreat back out in the hallway.

He puffs his cheeks out, giving a great sigh after you leave.

“That... was... close...”

He glances down at the report, his breath catching in his throat.

Your hand writing on the parchment. Near perfect brushstrokes.

Grabbing the book from the other side of the room he puts it next to the report.

 

Realization hits him.

“No way?!”

Head jerked up towards the door, jaw dropping open.

“Seriously!?”


	5. "Let me in..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracks are showing...

The metallic tang of fresh blood tainted the air.

Your partner at your side breaks the silence as the pair of you watch the battle unfold.

“It amuses me” his warped smile, ever present.

You “Does it” voice void of emotion.

“The Huntress risking her life to protect something that will inevitably be destroyed”

Guarded emerald eyes narrow as you watch the enemy of your master attacking there front line.

“You’re getting too close”

You “I am doing what is commanded of me”

His laughter swallowed by the sound of steel on steel and cries from the dying.

“You’re going soft” the sneer on his face evident in his voice as you focus on a break in the Toyotomi line, the enemy quickly taking advantage.

Squeezing your calf muscles you push your horse forward towards the back of the line.

“Fujibuyashi will deal with you when you return!”

You “Nogato No Kami does not own me yet” your voice lost to the wind whipping past your face as you push your horse faster toward Hideyoshi, fighting on foot, his own mount lost.

The enemy stalled briefly as you put yourself between them and the dismounted Hideyoshi.

Eyes full of rage and blood lust glared at you who would stop them reaching their prey.

“You’re late” the surprisingly cheerful voice calls up to you.

You “I had something to take care of” still holding back the enemy, barely breaking a sweat as you duck an incoming arrow.

Mitsunari catches up you both, “We should fall back for now”

Hideyoshi smiles brightly as he gives the order, “This was never about winning here, we just needed to draw them out”

The call for retreat sounded out among the troops.

The battle cries of the enemy, thinking it a victory, quickly replaced with jeers as they see the retreat.

“Do what needs to be done”

You “As you command” the static reply as you dismount, handing the reins over to Hideyoshi before slipping into the enemy ranks, disappearing from is sight.

 

Hideyoshi instantly requested your presence upon hearing of your return.

“Come into town with me” catches you off guard. 

You stand in his room staring at him.

“I’ll order you to if you want but...” his tone playful, eyes smiling, holding your gaze. 

Was he genuinely happy to see you?

The warmth radiating from him, infectious as always, drew a small smile to your lips.

He was so different from the other masters.   
Spoke to you as an equal, both unsettling and yet welcomed.

You “Oh... umm okay...” you manage to stumble out a reply. 

(“he wants to spend time with me?”)

Intrigued at this new feeling, once again being drawn into his world didn’t seem like such a bad thing.

The calls of traders hawking their wares, children   
playing surrounded you.

Dropping your guard slightly as you walk beside him, you catch his profile against the afternoon sun, hanging in a cloudless sky.

You “you wanted to eat sweets?” he turns to face you as he stops at the tea house.

“No, I wanted us to eat sweets” he remarks at the thinly veiled confusion etched on your face.

Chestnut eyes threatened to draw you in.

A cool breeze calmed the hint of blush on your cheeks.

Lazily he rested his chin on his hand, head tilted making his hair fall across his face, eyes narrowed fondly as you sit next to him.

“Something wrong?” that smile of his, again your pulses quickens. 

You’re on edge and he knows it.

You “Its nothing” you sigh as you catch sight of a target, taking your gaze away from his.

Your hair, mussed by a rogue gust of wind, ignored as your eyes follow the runaway.

You flinch as a hand reaches out to gently smooth it down, taking your attention away from your prey.

“Has no one ever shown you kindness?” Hideyoshi’s hand suspended mid way between you as you turn to him hyper aware of how close his was.

It wasn’t the kindness, but the feeling of tenderness through his roughened hands. 

Not wanting to admit you wanted to feel more of his touch, you swallow thickly dropping your head to hide the feelings you struggled to keep hidden around him.

“I wont ever understand will I?” his hand dropping back to his side, taking your silence as a refusal.

You “You live in your world, I live in mine.” An answer he heard from you on more than one occasion.

He casts his eyes back over to the main street, sighing loudly, before looking back to where you had been only seconds earlier.

His anguish evident when he see’s that once again you’ve vanished without a trace.

“Let me in” a soft spoken plea. 

You watch him from the shadow of a shop as he makes his way back to the castle, alone.

Closing your eyes to stop the prickle of threatening tears, “I can’t...”


	6. Huntress returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi's making is harder to resist the light

Clouds writhed across the sky, hiding the moon from sight.

A dull thud as the man before you fell.

A sliver of moonlight shone through as a gap appeared in the tumultuous clouds.

You stare down at the body. 

Another runaway.

Your face void of all emotion.

It was too easy.

The cold night wind swirled around your feet as you sheath your blade with a sigh, turning your back on the lifeless form, walking away, heading back to your temporary residence with the Toyotomi.

As you neared the castle gate you sigh again. 

The quite surrounding you here, different to the back alley of the town.

Keeping to the shadows you gaze up at the sky.

It was in that moment that you spot your current master.

What was he doing out here at this late hour?

Curious, your feet naturally follow after him.

Suddenly, another unexpected figure stood in front of Hideyoshi.

A strange feeling gripped your chest.

Is that really who you think it is?

The breeze caressed your skin as you make yourself known.

You “You need to leave”

Your gaze fixed on the man talking to Hideyoshi turned, unphased.

Your master, started by your voice spun towards you.

Your voice, one he’d wanted to hear for so many weeks since you disappeared in town.

The other man sneered as he replied “So this is where you’ve been hiding is it Huntress?”

His eyes sparkled as he repeated the words so often said about you, 

“ She dwells with beauty, beauty that must die  
And joy, whose hand is ever at his lips  
His soul shall taste the sadness of her might  
And be among her cloudy trophies hung”

A chill ran down your spine at the sound of the familiar passage .

Why here? Why now?

The questions circled your mind as he smirked and left the area as silently as you had arrived, leaving you alone with Hideyoshi.

Quickly you look him over, checking to see he’s unhurt, still keeping all emotion from you blood spattered face.

Why did you feel glad he was ok? He meant nothing to you after all.

“You’re back”, his voice soft as a whisper in the night. 

You catch a look of relief on his face before casting your emerald eyes to the ground.

You try to sound unaffected by his concern.

You “I don’t know what business brought you out here so late, but you need to get back to the castle”

Turning as if making to leave, he stopped, catching you staring at him. 

His gentle eyes locked with yours.

“Come back with me”

The tone of his voice made your heart lurch, you breath caught in your throat.

You “You know what I am”

“Yes”

You “I don’t belong there”

“You belong wherever you want to be” his synonymous smirk along with that one statement catches you off guard.

Before you know it, your feet follow him as he walked out of the shadows into the temporary moonlight that fought its way through the thinning cloud.

You hadn’t wanted him to see you like this, covered in blood spatters.

You wanted to keep your lives separate. 

Hideyoshi was making it harder to resist.

His calming oil on water voice, the soothing aura he exuded warmed your soul, whether you wanted it to or not.

You weren’t yourself around him. 

The cracks appearing in the hardened shell around you heart grew larger every time you were around him.

He was infecting you with a longing.

A longing to be free to live in the light.

A longing that was becoming harder to ignore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya is pissed you still keep trying to kill that idiot excuse for a kunoichi, this is the fall out.

“Oh come on! Its the perfect role for you!” Toshii doubled over, somehow managing to speak through his laughter.

You “I am meant to be keeping a low profile!” hissed through clenched teeth, if looks could kill then the laughing Toshii would have died 3 times over.

This was punishment.

Sakuya getting you back for playing a deadly game of “catch me if you can” with his runaway girlfriend.

The upcoming festival featured a play, the wife of a murdered samurai who donned his armour, masquerading as him in order to take revenge for her fallen husband, only to find he wasn’t really dead in the first place.

You “You honestly think I’m going to parade on stage like a damned peacock!?”

So far only Hideyoshi, Toshii and Mitsunari knew of your true profession. 

The fact that Saku had taken up with the Mitsuba girl, refusing to fulfil his duty grated on you.

“Hey! I’ll teach you how to fight!” Sakon excitedly grabbed your hand and dragged you out to the garden, followed closely by the still howling Lord Toshii.

Poor Sakon.

He didn’t even see the hit coming.

Looking up you from the flat of his back, utter shock plastered across his face quickly turning to adoration. “Your perfect!” he squeaked out still winded from the side kick you delivered to his mid section in the split second that he dropped his guard. 

“No wonder you want to keep her to yourself monkey” recognising Lord Nobunaga’s voice you turn sheepishly, bowing your head when you notice Lord and retainer watching from the side-lines.

“Lord Hideyoshi taught me a little bit” seeing him grinning at you causing your cheeks to colour adding weight to the well placed, yet plausible lie.

A lie that he took up instantly, “She was a good friend to me growing up” his arm around your shoulder, “She made sure we didn’t go hungry so I taught her to defend herself” 

“Sakutaro made a good choice recommending her. This years play might even be amusing” Nobunaga threw back over his shoulder as he made his way down the corridor.

Hideyoshi, still grinning led you further in the garden, away from the still recovering Sakon and sniggering Toshii.

“You’d make a beautiful peacock ya know” 

There it was.

The silken words that flowed seamlessly from his lips that you had started to hold so dear.

“But a peacock needs something flashy if she’s going to be on stage” at which point he pulled a box out from his pocket.

Opening it revealed a delicate enamelled hair pin, adorned with jewels that twinkled in the dappled sunlight under the trees.

“I sharpened the tip for you” 

Accepting it from him, noticing the tinkle of bells you give him a disapproving look.

You “I cant wear this. Its too loud” replacing it back in its box, holding it back out to him.

He smirked then, “Obviously not for work, but at least wear it around here. That way I’ll know where you are” instead of taking the box, he picked up the hairpin, gathering up a section of your hair.

His breath tickling your cheek as he struggled to get it to stay, stoking the flames in your body that refused to be quelled. 

“There!” he took a step back, admiring his handiwork, the warmth of his breath fading from you cheek, “I didn’t think it was possible for you to look even more beautiful”

Casting your eyes to the ground to hide your face, “Please stop saying things like that”

“I’m only saying what I see” gentle fingers graze your chin, urging you to lift your eyes to his warm gaze.

His hand stroking your blush tinted cheek longer than your should have allowed, wanting to feel more of his touch, craving it almost.

 

The drug that was Hideyoshi Toyotomi was succeeding in taking you over. 

Breaking down the walls around your guarded heart, the light encroaching further in the shadows of your being.

You knew it was happening, you needed it to stop.

But you didn’t want it to stop.

In that unguarded moment, dark eyes watched your exchange from the shadows. A twisted smirk on a normally expressionless face


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally admits it... or does she?

“Oh my darling, too long its been since I’ve drowned in the pools of your eyes...” 

His smooth as silk voice caressed your ears.

“Too long since I’ve lost myself in the forests of your hair...” 

gentle fingers wove their way into your hair, skilfully removing the pin, your soft tresses flowing about your shoulders.

“Much too long since I’ve shackled myself to your lips...” 

leaning in towards him, so close you were almost touching.

You “I...” your eyes half lidded with lust, willing him to continue.

“AHEM” 

the loud clearing of his throat from Mitsunari’s direction instantly snapping you back reality. 

“If you have forgotten your line I suggest taking a look at the script. 

The loud slap of the papers between you jolted you both back fully to your surroundings.

“Damn it Mitsunari!” Toshii cursed, punching the tatami mat.

“Yeah they were totally gonna kiss!” 

You “Shut it Sakon, unless you want to end up on your ass again!” 

The mood gone... not that you’d admit to there being a mood in the first place.

“Nah, your good! And anyway they kiss in the end anyway right?” 

you silently thank Hideyoshi for acting his normal self.  
There was no way to deny it now.

You were falling for him, badly!

“But, I’m going to need my armour back. The costumer is making something to fit you”

Looking down you remembered yours was the only costume not finished in time for the dress rehearsal, and Hideyoshi had offered you his to tide you over.

 

The afternoon of the play came around quickly.

Hideyoshi, playing the part of the murdered husband, died gallantly in the midst of battle on stage, you took up his sword, returned to you by his best friend, donned your armour and set about on a wife’s path of revenge.

It was received better than you expected by the townspeople.

Boy “Wow lady! You fight like a samurai!”

Girl “How’d you learn to fight like that!?”

You're singled out by a group of children, replying warmly 

“I had a very good teacher,” 

you nod towards the beaming Hideyoshi who was equally swamped, mainly by women you noted. 

Your chest tightened as you watched them fall over themselves for a chance to talk with him.

Jealously. Another new feeling. One you didn’t like terribly much.


	9. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuba's pathetic excuse for a Kunoichi POV

Making my way back from town after doing my rounds,  
Lord Mitsunari grabs my arm tightly.

“Come with me,” 

Lord Hideyoshi’s retainer all but dragging me along speaks in hushed tones, “You are sworn to secrecy do you hear me?”

His piercing eyes glare down at me, waiting for me to no my accent before opening his lords chamber door, shoving me inside before quickly sliding it shut again.

 

The room, dimly lit due to having the blinds drawn has the distinct tang of blood.

Lord Hideyoshi calls me over, noting the urgency in his voice I hurry further into the room, stopping dead when I spot she who would stop at nothing to see myself and the rest of the Mitsuba dead.

“You must keep this a secret! Tell no one, not even Sakutaro!”

Clearly he thinks my fear is from seeing Lady Yukari dressed in the distinct uniform of a Kunoichi.

(“I gotta keep my head!)

Looking over her, her uniform is ripped and torn from various knife wounds.

Quickly swallowing my fear, I drop beside her.

Clearly Lord Hideyoshi knew her true identity.

“Get me something to change her into” I ask him as I start to remove her clothes to better check her wounds.

None of them were particularly deep, but then I caught the faint scent of a lesser known poison. 

One that was only known by those skilled enough to detect it.

“She’s been cut with a laced blade” I reach for the wash cloth nearby to clean the cuts on her arm.

I catch Lord Hideyoshi’s expression turn from concern to terror, “Poison!?”

Swallowing down my surprised gasp at the obvious way he reveals his affection, (“He cares much more than a master...”)

Wiping the already dried blood from her arm I offer my thoughts, “If its the type I think it is, these have already started to heal, meaning she’s built up a resistance”

Raking his hand through his hair he stops pacing the floor, dropping to his knees beside me.

“Which means what?”

Coating the cuts in salve I reply “If she was going to die, she’d have done it already”

??? “Lord Hideyoshi? Nobunaga is calling for you.” A voice from beyond the door causes us both to look up.

“Please... take care of her for me?” the pain in his voice was evident as he smoothed her sweat soaked hair away from her brow.

(“I don’t want to be left alone with her!”)

“O-of course Milord” I stutter out of fear of being left alone with the woman who wanted me dead.

 

As soon as he leaves the room I move her weapons far out of her reach before changing the wash cloth on her brow.

Hours pass and still she remains unconscious”

You “Hide... yoshi...”

Her feverish mumbling made me jump in spite of myself.

“She’s just talking in her sleep,” I whisper over a sigh.

(“But she did say his name, didn’t she?”)

Shuddering as I check her wounds her hand tightly grips the kimono Lord Hideyoshi gave me to dress her in.

You “Hide...”

I watch as she mumbles again, a single tear making its way down her cheek.

You “Don’t... Leave...”

Blinking back my surprise, daring myself to think the impossible (“Is she... Is Hideyoshi her weakness?”

Hearing footsteps in the corridor, I flick my eyes to the door, listening as they fade away into the distance.

You “...you”

Turning back at the ice in her voice, glittering emerald eyes barely visible through her slitted lids.

(“Even in this state she terrifying!”)

“Lord Hideyoshi ordered I attend you,” desperately trying to keep the fear from my voice.

Did her expression just soften slightly? 

If it did it was for mere seconds before her normal emotionless mask reappears.

You “this changes nothing” her voice a croaky whisper.

Gulping even though my throat is dry from fear, (“I need to get out of here!”)

She’s smirking at me, eying the distance between the futon and her weapons.

(Thank god I moved them! Saku! I want Saku!”)

Turning from me, clearly aware she wasn’t in a fit state to fight she uttered one final word.

You “Leave”

Not waiting to question it I hastily gather my things and get out of there. 

Heart pounding I make my way back to Saku’s room, forcing my fingers to cease trembling.

 

Later that night Saku returns late as always.

“What is it?” he crosses the room, sensing my distress.

“Lord Hideyoshi... he knows about her” 

“Figures” he answers, uninterested.

Regardless I press on, “I think he’s in love with her,”

Seeming to ignore my words Saku starts getting ready to leave again.

“I think... she cares about him too”

That piqued his interest.

“Dont be an idiot. The Huntress cares for nothing and no one except the village.”

(“Why is he shooting this down? Is he defending her?!”)

“Go to bed.”

And with that, he left, as he always did.

 

Making his way unseen to Lord Hideyoshi’s quarters, Sakuya slipped silently inside.

The man himself, asleep on the bare mat next to you.

Sensing his presence too late, your body still sluggish from the poison induced fever.

One hand pressing a kunai at your throat, the other covering your mouth, he pins you down.

“Stop” his eyes warning you.

He leans down to whisper directly into your ear.

“Take her from me, and I will take him from you.”

Your breath catches, realizing he means Hideyoshi.

But... Hideyoshi means nothing to you, so why does the threat of losing him fill your heart with ice?

Unmoving, you wait for Saku to leave as silently he came.

You need to put these unsettling feelings to bed.

You need to distance yourself from Hideyoshi.

That thought alone raised lump to your throat.

Your decision made, you stealthily go back to your room, dressing quickly and slip out of the castle.

Before you realize it, your on the road to Kai.

You “Some time with Sasuke will sort my head out”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets you to admit your feelings, but Saizo is the one that makes you realise no one but Hideyoshi will do (next chapter will be a direct follow on)

You smile up at the shadow that passes over the sun.

Kohaku had been circling you for the last few miles, alerting Sasuke to your approach.

“Here for work?” the familiar voice reaches you ears as he makes his way towards you.

Unable to stop the grin forming on your face you dismount the mare Hideyoshi gifted you, “Not this time”

He towers over you, eyes filled with kindness before sweeping you up into a bear hug, “So how’s my favourite adopted sister?”

Sasuke had been like a brother to you for decades. He was your voice of reason, helped you deal with your first mission and had looked out for you ever since.

You “Put me down! I’m not a kid anymore!” squealing as he insists on tickling you.

The guards at the gate to Tsutsujigasaki Castle intrugued as the giant of a man carries you on his shoulder, both in fits of hysterical laughter.

He finally drop you in the garden, not far from the sounds of training, you guessed from Lord Yukimura.

Sighing as you catch your breath, you look around at your familiar surroundings, “Its been a while since I’ve set foot here.”

Flopping on the ground next to you, Sasuke watches you, “You’re troubled, I know that look”

Dropping your gaze with a self depreciating smile. 

You could never keep anything from him.

He and Saizo, the only two who truly knew you, although the latter for a different reason.

You “I’m in trouble.” 

“Fujibayashi trouble or something else?”

You “Both”

Sasuke knew all too well that you and Sakuya had been putting off the inevitable. 

“You gotta do you kid, You don’t want him and he doesn’t want you.”

(“Easier said than done”) the thought evident on your face as you watch Yukimura emerge from the training area, followed by a young boy demanding to train more.

You “He’s grown up so much,” a bitter expression of guilt dims your eyes.

“It’s still not too late,” Sasuke sighs as his eyes follow his miniature namesake.

The colour drains from your face at his words. 

Swallowing thickly, “Mine is not a life I wish for him... Thank you... for doing what I could not.”

A giant hand gently ruffles your hair as he pulls you into him, “You’re like a little sister. I’d do anything for you. I wasn’t exactly gonna abandon him was I?”

You find yourself snuggling into his broad chest, just as you did when you were a child, hiding your face to block out the world.

 

“Hey sensei? Whatsup? Whatcha looking at?” 

Saizo presses a finger to his lips, quieting the younger Sasuke who drops his voice to a whisper, “Who’s that with father?”

“Nothing but a problem” 

It wasn’t often Saizo growled his displeasure but he had already vanished before his protégé could resume his questioning.

 

Walking through the gardens, you and Sasuke talk about everything and nothing, purposely avoiding the real reason you came, until he had your guard low enough, “I hear Lord Hideyoshi’s treating you pretty good,”

Your body stiffens at the mention of his name.

“Has something happened?”

He’d know if you lied to him, he always did.

You “Not exactly” 

“I don’t believe that, and I don’t think you do either,” his eyes mirror the playful smirk at his lips.

Taking a breath to tell him explain what’s been going on. 

“So why don’t you just tell him?”

You “...I cant. There’s no way I could tell him how much he means to me, that I care about him more than anyone...”

“Why cant you?” such an honest, obvious question it could quite easily have come from Hotaru.

Feeling your emotions about to bubble over, “Because nothing can ever happen between us!” you squash your frustration into anger and turn away, vanishing into the shadows to make your way back to the front gate.

Sighing Sasuke aims his voice above him, “You hear all that?”

Silently Saizo drops from the branch he was sitting on. 

“...”

“Just don’t forget your married now.”

With a twisted grin Saizo takes off towards the path he knows you’re bound to take. “What the little lady doesn’t know...”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke = good cop  
> Saizo = bad cop
> 
> ...and they finally kiss!

You curse yourself for losing control like that in front of Sasuke.

There was no way you could love Hideyoshi, it just wasn’t possible for shadow and light to merge into one life.

Making up your mind you slacken the reins, resolved to bury the emerging emotions that were so close to the surface.

A shuriken whistled past your mares ear, causing her to spook, putting you on edge.

You drop a kunai from your sleeve down into your hand, ready to fend off an attack from behind when suddenly your horse reared not giving you time to lean to, your only option to jump off her back as she snorted, eyes wide with panic as she bucked into a gallop heading back towards Tsutsujigasaki Castle, leaving you alone to face the fox that sent her into a frenzy.

Saizo. The one person you didn’t want to see looked down at you. “You forgot something.” 

You narrow your emerald eyes, “She was a gift.”

“From whom?” he took a step towards you as you naturally got into a fighting stance.

This always went one of two with Saizo. 

His twisted smirk giving you no indication of which way he wanted to play this, “You forgot about me.”

You “I am not in the mood,” you growl back at him.

“But maybe I am?” he rushes you, slashing down with his blade, easily blocked by your kunai.

Standing in the same position, you know he’s just toying with you, “Are you really that upset I didn’t stop by for tea and sweets?” breaking apart you feign left, sweeping his legs out from under him by the right, pinning him, kunai pressed to his throat.

“The Huntress has been training, has she?” a familiar gleam of mischief in his eyes, his sarcasm matching your own as he risks cutting his neck to switch positions, he now pinned you, forcing your hand at his throat out to the side, wrenching your elbow in the process.

You turn your face away from him, “Not today Saizo,”

“Give me a reason,” his breath hot on you neck as he nipped at your earlobe.

There was no reason this couldn’t continue the way it always did , was there?

But the thought of losing yourself to him left a bitter taste in your mouth this time.

Trying to wrestle him off you only caused him to tighten his grip.

“Tell me why you don’t want this,” the sound of his voice, the sensation of his fingers trailing up you thigh, motions that once set you on edge in anticipation of what was to come, and yet you felt nothing.

“Stop,” your voice cracks, “Please Saizo.”

“Pleading wont work, give me a reason to,” his tone mocking as he nuzzled your neck.

You “I-I...” 

“I can’t hear you,”

Swallowing, the emotions you’d wished rid of boil to the surface, bubbling over, “I.... love...”

“Me? Everybody loves me,” his deep rumbling chuckle vibrating through your body.

“Hideyoshi...” you utter, your voice barely a whisper, “I love Hideyoshi...”

“Is that so?” he eases his grip enough for you to slide from under him.

He doesn’t need an answer. 

Glittering emerald eyes have told him all he needs to know.

“Then why are you still here Huntress?” his head cocked to one side as he smirks at you.

Without realising you take off running through the trees, heading towards the place you currently call home, towards the one person you’re desperate to see.

“You’re a cruel man Saizo,” Sasuke chips in from the shadows.

“All she needed was a little push,” came Saizo’s nonchalant reply. 

 

You reach the castle by nightfall, running almost nonstop night and day.

You head straight to the roof above Hideyoshi’s quarters, making sure to keep to the shadows, willing Mitsunari to make his exit.

As the loyal retainer leaves you silently drop down, making your presence known.

“It must have been an important mission, taking off like that,” he feigned disapproval, trying to cover his relief at seeing you alive and well.

You stand your ground, heart racing, “It was,”

Curious at your response he crosses the room to you, not once taking his eyes from yours.

Tentatively he reaches out towards you, gentle fingers trailing down the length your jaw, surprised that you don’t back away like you normally do. 

His touch, feather light as he leaned in, brushing his lips against yours, a ghost of a kiss.

So close your breaths mingled as you reach up, placing trembling hands on his torso.

He expected to be pushed away, until he saw the tears threatening to spill from your eyes.

“Hideyoshi?” you whispered, his forehead resting   
gently against yours.

For the first time in your life you felt wanted.

Not for your skills as a Kunoichi, but as yourself.

“Let me love you” his voice, like mist over water; soft and quiet as it caressed the cool surface.

He pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of your eye, drawing out the tears you tried so desperately to hold back. “Allow me to care for you and love you as you are"

Your breath caught in your throat at his words and the truth shining in his eyes.

Shuddering, you pulled him close, your bodies flush as you kissed him. Slowly, intimately, feeling yourself being drawn further into his world. 

The feeling of his lips held firmly against yours sent a tingle up your spine that spread slowly throughout your body, a welcomed warmth that you’d never before believed existed.

You wanted this closeness, needed it.

It was late, yet there was a rush footsteps urgently running down the corridor to the main hall.

You forced yourself to relinquish his lips, dropping your gaze away from his, “You’re needed”

“I don’t want to go and find you’ve left again,” his hands in your hair, you look into his eyes.

You “I’ll be here in the morning,” murmuring against soft lips.

Once again he takes your mouth with his, sealing that all important promise.


	12. The Huntress and Hideyoshi's assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my version of events at Nagahama.

Morning came, and you WERE still there.

He refused to take his eyes from you at breakfast, much to Mitsunari’s aggravation.

Sakon, who’d followed you around like a puppy all morning, trying desperately to keep himself hidden, finally plucked up the courage to talk to you.

You tried desperately not to laugh at his haphazard attempt to win your affection, but your eyes kept being drawn back to one man.

It was a normal morning before they set out for yet another war.

“I’m coming back Yukari! I cant wait to see your smile again!” the young retainer of Mitsunari’s called out to you as he rode through the gate.

Hideyoshi halts his horse, blocking your exit, “I wish he’d stop,” 

You catch the annoyance in his voice, lowering your voice so only he could hear you, “Are you jealous Milord?” 

Smiling as his cheeks colour ever so slightly, you tickle his mares muzzle, kissing her soft nose keeping your eyes locked on his all the while.

Grasping your meaning his smile returned, “Stay safe out there,” 

You nod, knowing he wasn’t happy about keeping your relationship secret.

Sighing you wave him off like you always did before changing into your uniform and beating the army to their location for a last minute scouting session.

 

It wasn’t long before word of Azai’s betrayal was all everyone could talk about, and for Mitsunari to seek you out personally you knew things were dire.

“This doesn’t change anything, you’re still nothing but a distraction to Hideyoshi,” words spat with venom but even he admitted you could get across to his Lord’s position faster than he could march the rest of the army.

 

You couldn’t help but notice the hastily constructed castle from the edge of Lake Biwa.

On your way through the villages you’d picked up information about Azai sending your own kind out to assassinate Hideyoshi before the final assault could take place.

Stumbling many times, your legs felt like lead after almost constant running and fatigue, you finally reach his room, sliding open the door unannounced.

His eyes widen in shock as he sees you.

You take a few steps towards him before he’s pulling you into his arms, holding you so tight it crushed the air out of you.

“I’m glad your safe,” he murmured against your ear, his own voice hoarse with tiredness an emotion, “What are you doing here? I thought I sent you back to Mitsunari?”

Pulling back from him you stroke his cheek, “You’re exhausted, I know but I need you to meet me in the woods to the south tonight.”

Breaking his embrace you disappear again without explanation.

 

At the setting of the sun, emerald eyes watch him leave, alone.

You hadn’t told him you were using him as bait to draw out the enemy shinobi.

 

Just ahead of him, you spot the tell tale hint of the slightest shift of a shadow, unseen by untrained eyes.

Landing soundlessly before Hideyoshi the enemy ninja’s blade glints as it arcs through the air, ricocheting off yours.

The air around you vibrates with each metallic scraping of steel on steel, keeping your eyes expressionless as you fend off his attacks.

? “Damn you!” the man leapt back, hissing in frustration, but you’re on him without giving him time to breathe.

? “Huntress?” he knows your fighting style, “Wait!”

Using the momentum to propel you forward, you drive your sword deep into his chest, the blade going through him with such force that he’s pinned to the tree.

“Why....” he splutters as blood gurgles from his mouth.

You with draw your blade, blood sprays forth from the deadly wound, staining you and the ground crimson.

With a final choking, agonizing gasp, he releases his hold on life, crumpling to the ground at your feet.

You stay in calm silence, watching the river of blood leaving his body, cleaning your blade on your sleeve you turn to Hideyoshi, pulling the cloth down from your blood stained face.

 

Hideyoshi stood stock still. 

Rooted to the spot as if unable to comprehend the speed and deadly precision with which you dispatched his would be attacker.

He knew what you were capable of but he’d never witnessed you in a ninja battle first hand before.

“I ...ahhh ... I’m impressed...” he gaped blinking at you as you sheath your sword.

“We need to finish this war and go home,” that’s all you say as you take his hand gently, leading him back to castle that would soon be renamed Nagahama and the surrounding provinces gifted to Hideyoshi by Nobunaga.

“Home?” he grins at that statement, “That’s the first time you’ve called being with me home.”


	13. Blissful New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally gives in
> 
> I mean... who wouldn't!?

The view of the gardens from the veranda , hauntingly beautiful in the dappled light.

You “I want to tell you something,”

Drawing your blade, glinting in the sunlight as you take a knee, laying it you his feet.

You “My oath to you,” he watched, sensing the seriousness of your word, “I swear to protect you, not just as your shadow, but also as myself. My blade is yours to command, with these hands I will keep you safe at all times.”

He takes your hand, pulling you up, placing it over the steady beating of his heart. “Live for me, don’t ever give up your life for mine, My heart is yours.”

You “I, Huntress of Fujibayashi , Kunoichi of Iga, dedicate my life to you.” 

Fingers lacing together so your hands are palm to palm, “my body, my heart, is forever yours.”

His eyes, beautiful golden chestnut in the early evening light, took in the truth of your words.

You felt as if you belonged. 

His hand, so warm and natural in yours.

You felt as if the warm summer sun was shining down on you, the shadows melting away under his adoring gaze. 

The years you’d spent in darkness, doing only the bidding of the village, noting more than distant memories.

Drawn together he makes his own vow, to treasure, respect and adore you forevermore, sealing it with a kiss as sweet as honey.

 

After staying by his side during the feast to welcome the newest retainers, you both retire to the relative comfort of his room, drawn together inexorably, your hands found each others bodies.

His lips capture yours, more urgent and passionate than the kiss shared earlier.

“Hideyoshi...” his name leaving your lips as no more than a breathy whisper for the seconds you part. His tongue sliding over yours almost instantly.

Wrapping your arms around his neck he shifted, pushing you back in the doorframe, the clattering loud enough to be heard in the hallway, his hands tracing the curves of your body.

Pulling back, he gazes down at you, a devilish light in his eyes matching the smirk at his lips, clearly aware at the risk of being heard.

Your body trembling slightly with anticipation as he runs his fingers along the collar of your kimono, loosening your obi with the other, “I’m not letting you go tonight,” nipping at your collarbone as the silk slips off your shoulders, pooling at your feet.

Cool evening air caresses your exposed form, he catches your hands, pinning you. 

The cold of the door frame at our back, his own body, warm pressed against yours sending a shiver up your spine.

Each blessed kiss his bestows on his journey to your breasts a warm burst of ecstasy.

You arch against his as teeth and tongue tease one nipple, then the other.

Unable to tear your half lidded eyes away from the dark passion he exudes as he kisses lower and lower, his tongue leaving a trail along your stomach until he’s on one knee in front you .

“Is this what you want?” his ever teasing smirk at his lips, curling upwards as you twine your fingers through his hair.

He moved lower achingly slow, his fingers stroking your inner thigh sending sparks throughout your core, a pitiful moan escapes you as soft lips made their way along you, your fingers tightening in his hair as at last he devours the hidden bud, causing you to cry out, your eyes falling shut as waves of long awaited bliss throbbed through you. 

Writhing against him, trying to fight the oncoming surge of heat, he continues to mercilessly devour you. 

His tongue mapping out your most sensitive parts, fingers teasing, paying attention to each and every one of your reactions, wanting to give you pleasure to every possible extent.

You buck helplessly against him, trapped between him and the wall, crying out his name as your body pulses with euphoric release.

He catches you, finding yourself too weak to stand, cradling you against his body, your wetness still on his lips.

Pulling him closer you take his mouth with yours, wanting, craving every part of him.

Hideyoshi breaks away, looking at you with rapt wonder. 

His voice soft and reverent as he murmurs, “You’re beautiful,” more tender and loving than any you’ve heard before.

His hand caresses your breast, deepening his kiss as he lays you down, “I want you all to myself.”

“I’ve been yours alone for some time now,” your own voice thick with desire.

“Do you mean that?” between soft kisses.

You stare at him, nodding slowly, “You’re all I can think about, so much so it hurts...” you gasp the final word as he raises your hips, drawing you together. “Hideyoshi... I’m yours...”

Your encouraging cry has you both drowning in pleasure, his eyes as dark and passionate as your own, his hot, ragged breath matching yours as he lavishes your neck with nips, stoking the already needy fire within you.

Joined in body and heart at last, another wave of pleasure crashes over you deep within. 

His body shuddering, your climax bringing on his own, in the beginning of a night filled with luscious sweetness that had so long been denied..


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of filler until I get back online properly

The man groaned and staggered to his feet.

His blade a slice of silver out of the corner of your eye.

The flow of time appeared to alter, then the searing pain in your side.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

A spurt of blood dyed Hideyoshi’s kimono a deep crimson.

One hand pressed against your wound as Hideyoshi’s blade ran the man through, ending his life.

The world started to blur as he pulled you into his arms, getting you away from the scene of the riot, hyper aware that rival clans had sent spies to cause unrest and unsettle Nobunaga’s grip on power.

Dressed in kimono, not your uniform, the pair of you got past the guards easily.

“Calm yourself,” you grip Hideyoshi’s shoulder as he looks down at his hand, dripping with your blood, leaving blood spatters on the floor of his room.

“Deep breaths,” your voice calm and serene despite being injured.

“Are you...” he starts to ask as Nobunaga’s prized Mitsuba healer enters, once again having to face her fear. 

“You’re pale Huntress,” she exclaims, as you let her check you over.

Bleeding profusely, you switch you gaze back to Hideyoshi, you smile weakening as she stems the bleeding.

“Don’t worry, this wont kill me,” you try to reassure him, though your voice is hoarse and weaker than normal.

The Mitsuba girl binds your wound tightly, making your face twist in pain.

“Though after all those I’ve ended,” your attention back to the girl treating you with trembling hands, “I have no right to complain if I die.”

She looks at you, confused at your choice of words.

The expression on Hideyoshi’s face one of fear as you try to stand, your target well within range, “You need to take it easy!”

“I’m stronger than you think,” even as the pain showed on your face, your eyes glinted, a sight he’d never seen before.

Hearing the commotion from outside, Saku slides open the door, pulling her out, giving you an icy glare.

“Sheath your claws kitten,” Hideyoshi catches your unsteady frame before you slide to the floor. 

The kunai in your hand falling at his feet with a thud.

 

He sits beside you, waiting for an explanation for your actions.

“I have orders to kill her” you finally break the silence.

“...are you going to? After she saved you not once but twice now?”

Studying a single spot on the ceiling you think back to Saku’s warning, killing her would be sentencing Hideyoshi to death. 

Saku would follow through with his threat.

You shake your head weakly, the thought of being without him was like a knife in your heart. 

Your head felt heavy, fatigue and blood loss catching up with you, eyes closing as he gingerly held you against him, his fingers lovingly stroking your hair.

The darkness clouds your vision and you let out a sigh as his voice lulls you to sleep.


	15. Training the idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kaede into the mix

You “Attack me as if you mean to kill me!”

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!” the Mitsuba girls panicked cry pierces the tranquil calm of the forest just outside Kiyosu.

 

Hideyoshi had decided to stay with you while you recovered from your stab wound, much to the delight of the other retainers.

Each and every day Lord Katsui visited you, commending you on your bravery at such a vicious attack and commenting that Hideyoshi had barely left your side. 

Blissfully unaware that you were no normal woman, he cried at each visit, convinced that you were an angel that the Gods had deemed fit to grace the world of men.

He even went so far as to loudly declare that someone should marry you with all haste, to cease your return to the heavens.

Which of course set Sakon off again, although assistance from extricating you from that predicament during your recovery feast surprisingly came Lord Nobunaga himself after declaring, “No mere man could handle such a woman.” 

A statement the other retainers assured you was a compliment and that the Lord of the Oda clan had eyes on you himself.

 

“You wont always have Saku around the protect you,” you hissed through gritted teeth, “You MUST learn to defend yourself! Again!”

The commanding edge to your voice instantly stops her flexing her numb hand.

Steeling her resolve, she slips another kunai into her grasp, attaching you with a ferocity that surprises even herself.

“This is more like it!” your expression twists into a sadistic grin until another kunai flies towards you causing you to drop back. 

??? “STEP AWAY FROM HER!”

To all intents and purposes any onlookers would see only a battle between shinobi hunter and her prey.

The newcomer wedges herself between the two of you, pushing your protégé back, taking no time to take up the fight in her stead.

??? “She may not always Saku but she will always have me!”

“KAEDE STOP IT!”

That split second hesitation was all the time you needed to kick you foot off the ground, landing in the branches of the nearest tree. 

“We’ll end the lesson there today Mimi,” you call down before vanishing.

You were taking a risk training her, but after listening to Hideyoshi urging you to pay her back for saving you again you relented, even telling him that it was a complete waste of time.

 

Hideyoshi pulls you into his lap upon your return, “You should still be resting,” he whispered as he nuzzled at your neck.

“And you should still be working,” you shot back with a playful giggle.

“There’s something more important I need to do right now”

With his hand on the back of your neck he draws you closer, pressing his lips against yours.

A tingling sensation coursed through your body, raising your temperature as your breath intermingled.

This is what you wanted.

Hideyoshi’s kisses, hungry and passionate, leaving you both breathless.

Opening your mouth to gasp for air, his lips sought yours again, tongues battling for dominance.

But all too soon you stopped, sensing that you were no longer alone.

“What is it?” he questioned you, even though he knew what the look on your face meant.

“It seems I have a mission,” you sigh as you untangle yourself from his embrace. “And here was me thinking how quiet it had been lately.” 

It was true, it had been peaceful, unusually so.

“okay I’m coming,” you huff as you slip out.

"This is her life," he glanced at where she'd been sat seconds earlier.

The room empty now, save for him

"Stay alive,"

He couldn't keep you from your duties as a kunoichi, no matter how much he wanted to.

He knew how important you were to your village and never stood in yor way.

"I will be,"

Your partners expression tenses as he leads you towards the village.

You stay stoicaly silent, knowing what was coming.

Making your way through the clearing you find him.

Nogata No Kami, his eyes betraying the intense anger within him.

Keeping your expression blank, you approach, noting the shinobi flanking you as you take a knee before him.


	16. The Huntress Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi's POV   
> Will she return?  
> I haven't decided yet

Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. 

The seasons changed and still she did not return.

It was as if the woman known as Yukari had never existed.

We remembered her, but slowly she faded from memory from all except those who knew her.

Returning home from battle I walked the gardens thinking of her as I so often did.

Was she alive? 

Then I saw her.

Wan moonlight streamed through the trees in dappled, ghostly ribbons.

And there she was, standing at the border of light and shadow, seeming to embody both.

My precious kitten, her back to me, did not look at peace.

Her eyes fixed on the moon that caused the shadows of her prison, although I did not know then to what extent she was held captive.

Her perfect emerald coloured eyes left the crescent moon – hanging so far out of reach – to turn to me.

Feeling woozy with fatigue from battle I close my eyes, thinking her to be a figment from my imagination, taking a steadying breath, only to find her in front of me still.

“Are you alright,” her voice carried none of the love or tenderness I had come to know. 

It was as if I was looking back at the Huntress, who’s barriers were back up around her heart. 

A wall that I had once broken down.

“Yes,” I didn’t know how to reply.

“You should not be out here,”

Her piercing eyes carrying hints of both pain and sorrow.

“Is there something I should be worried about?” she flinches when I reach out my hand to to stroke her cheek, just as she di so long ago.

Looking at her now did nothing to relieve the knots in my stomach.

She makes to leave, “Wait,” my voice calling out to her before I realized what I what doing.

Without turning to me I hear her reply, barely a whisper,   
“I have done what id required of me,”

“This is not how this ends,” I ball my hands into a fist, knowing deep down that something had happened to cause this drastic change in her.

“I am noting but a shadow.”

“Don’t give me that!” my anger shouldn’t have been aimed at her.

Pulling her to face me I’m met with a cold expressionless mask.

“Why are you here?” 

The air around us silent. 

Grabbing her chin forcefully I make her eyes meet mine.

The turmoil of emotion within her boiled just below the surface.

“Stay,” 

Still she refused to answer, “Every time I watch you go, I count the steps you take, the days it takes you to return.”

I watch her swallow, controlling her breathing taking up more of her strength than it should.

I knew her, the way she reacted, her many expressions, even now I could tell there was something she wanted to say, but couldn’t

“You knew I could never be here forever,” I watch as her eyes turn to glass, fighting back her tears.

Unable to hold myself back I pull her into an embrace, one I was expecting her fight back from, but she stayed, pressing her face against my chest.

My hand on the back of her neck I bury my face into her hair, “Stay because you want to, not because of any orders,”

“I..” she gasps and I hold her tighter, kissing the top of her head, “I have a mission,”

Taking a deep breath I ease my hold on her, as she looks up at me.

Is she scared? God I wish she’d talk to me!

“I want you to come home because..” my breath catches in my throat, “I’m saying this because... I cant stand the thought of losing you.” Those last words spoken with a shuddering sigh. “Would you really be fine with never seeing one another again Yukari?”

She huffs and turns her gaze to the ground, "I have something important I need to do,”

It wasn’t an out right refusal, but neither was it acceptance of my pleading.

Releasing her I stepped back. 

What else could I do? 

I knew she felt the same as me, I knew something had happened and I hoped that one day she could tell me.

I watched her leave. 

She didn’t escape onto the roof or melt into the shadows like she always did.

She just walked away. 

Holding herself perfectly s she always did.

I stared after her receding form until she was out of out of my line of sight.

 

 

You swallowed your tears, your partner was waiting for you.

The truth was you were pushing him away.

Whispers of the Huntress’s weakness was common know in Iga, and there were those who had tried to use it against Fujibayashi to gain dominance over them.

If you had stayed, Hideyoshi’s life would have been at risk from all angles, and you knew only too well how easy it would be for a shinobi to kill him.

The life of a world of shadow, one which seems was impossible to escape, descends once again.


	17. History of the Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare with it  
> You've got 3rd person, Mitsuba POV, Hideyoshi POV and your POV in this one

She’d been asleep for three days now.

Hideyoshi had been at her bedside as often as he could.

“Everyone’s worried about you Yukari, Hideyoshi will be back as soon as he can, please open your eyes!” 

Sakon’s plea was answered by her shallow breathing.

Mimi, Lord Nobunaga’s healer, had said she’d been attacked, bound and tortured. 

Punched and kicked countless times, making just enough harm to keep her conscious to feel the pain they were inflicting,

“Who could have hurt you like this? Please just open your eyes!”

Rubbing his eyes, Sakon reached for the wash cloth again.

You “Mmm...”

“Yukari?”

Her long eye lashes fluttered and vivid green eyes looked up at him, “Sakon? How long was I asleep?” her voice only a whisper.

“About three days. Everyone’s been waiting for you to wake up,”

A long sigh escapes her lips.

“How do you feel? I mean , you look terrible but-“

“I wish I was still asleep,” a hint of annoyance clear in her voice.

“You must be thirsty, I’ll bring you some fresh water! I’ll be right back after I tell everyone the good new!”

 

Your POV  
A few moments after Sakon bolts from your room you hear cheers and laughter from outside.

You try to ignore it and let your mind wander, realizing you’re in one of the guest rooms in Kiyosu Castle.

The calm facade you’d put on while Sakon was there crumbled as wrinkles appeared between your eyebrows.

“Nnnggg...” You can barely lift your arms. Your body felt heavy as lead. “What a mess...” you grit your teeth against the nearly unbearable pain. “Damnit!” 

Summoning all the strength you could muster you pound your fist against the floor.

“I came as soon as I heard!” Mimi Mitsuba came flying into the room followed closely by Kaede.

“Not so fast Mimi, she doesn’t want to be deal with a whirlwind,” Kaede chided.

Blushing she composes herself, “I’m just so happy your awake!”

You’ve gotten used to your excitable pupil. If it wasn’t for her and Kaede, you’d probably be dead after all.

“Why did you bring me here of all places?” you look around the room, “Why Kiyosu?”

“It was the closest place and because...” the perfectly feminine ninja trailed off letting Mimi pick it up.

“Because Lord Hideyoshi is here! He’s really missed you and...”

An aggravated look on your face, you cut her off, tossing the blanket off you and attempted to get out of bed, much to their horror.

“What are you doing?” Kaede remarked, trying to keep you calm.

“Getting out of here,” you growled your reply.

“You cant! You’re still too weak!” Mimi squeaked as you tried to rise, but your knee gave way and you start to pitch forward.

Both Mimi and Kaede rush to catch you, but inertia sent all three of you toppling onto the bedding.

 

Hideyoshi POV  
On hearing the commotion, I entered her room to find the three of them in a tangled mess.

“ow-..” was all she said, not noticing I was there.

“Are you okay?” I ask her as I help them untangle themselves, mindful of her injuries.

“Who said you could enter!”

I’ll admit I was taken aback by the extreme anger in her eyes, the venom in her tone.

“I don’t need your help,” her harsh words hit me like a punch in the gut.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go,” Accepting her anger I moved to leave.

Another emotion flickered across her face and she struggled for words, “no- I- I didn’t mean that,” she lowers her eyes, “I’m not mad at you,” her voice quiet as she resigns herself to be put back in bed.

 

Mimi Mitsuba POV  
I take my place beside Kaede who gingerly helps her sit up, Hideyoshi sitting further away, keeping the distance between them..

The silence enveloping us, as we waited patiently for her to continue, watching her stare down at her hands, nails broken and bloodied.

“This was all my fault,” 

Shocked that she was blaming herself I start to speak, but Kaede’s hand on my arm held my tongue.

“Those shinobi were not Iga hunters. They weren’t after your village.” She takes a long shuddering breath, “they have had a grudge against me for a long time,”

The pan in her voice reminded me of something that was said that.

One of the shinobi had called her a traitor to her village. 

The fear shown on her face in that instant was something I’d never seen before.

It was as if she’d recognized them, ghosts of a past she long wanted to forget.

“They were survivors of my village,” she swallowed thickly to steady her nerves.

“But you’re Fujibayashi aren’t you?”

Casting her eyes towards the ceiling she shook her  
head.

“I was sent around Iga as a hostage when I was a child,”

“So which village are you from!?” I blurted out, earning a cold look from Kaede.

“It doesn’t exist anymore,”

I clamp my hand to my mouth to stop from gasping.

“Like the Mitsuba, everyone in my village wanted a peaceful existence. I was sent off to where ever it was felt I would be of most use to protect the village, while the elders secretly tried to find sanctuary, recruiting others who felt the same way.”

“I had no idea...” I exclaimed as I helped hr take a sip of water.

“I wanted to become stronger to better protect them. Everywhere I was sent I trained, getting to know how the other shinobi fought, but...” a distance took over her eyes as she recalled her past, her expression contorted with pain.

“...but you so good at what you did,/once Fujibayashi caught a hold of you they didn’t want to let go,” Kaede finished off for her.

“I tried to escape, but as punishment I was forced to watch my village be destroyed. I had been told everyone perished. Clearly a few got away.”

She absently rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, the dried blood crumbling onto the bedding, “I lost everything. All I had were my skills, so...” she sucked in a breath, “I resigned myself giving up on my dream of a normal life, and became what I am today,” a self depreciating smile twisted her lips, but it wasn’t reflected in her eyes.

I had no idea about her tragic past, everything she had gone through.

Lord Hideyoshi it seemed, hadn’t known either.

“To them, I am nothing more than a traitor to my own kin,”

“But they sent you away! Knowing what they were sending you into!” Unable to hold back I raise my voice.

“Which is why I trust no one.” Anger and bitterness made her previously cool tone waver. “I swore I’d never let anyone subdue me again but- clearly I’m still too weak.” Her knuckles white as she clenched her fist, “I allowed myself to be trampled and broken. I can never forgive myself for that.”

(She blames herself for everything. Thats why she’s in so much pain!)

 

The thought of all that suffering being forced on her was too much for Hideyoshi to take.

There’d been a storm of emotions buried inside her along.

She pushed people away for fear of not being able to protect them, of losing everything again, and so erected the barrier around her heart.

But Hideyoshi knew, deep down, he burned with a passion for life so strong, “You’re amazing you know that?” 

She finally acknowledged his presence, “What?”

“You survived losing everything and years of torture and didn’t let it break you! You’re so strong, please- don’t do this to yourself.”

“Weren’t you even listening?” the ice back in her voice, 

“I’m here, pitifully bedridden because I’m NOT strong.”

“You allowed yourself to be captured by them to save Mimi am I right? That is not weakness!” he implored.

“Protecting her has nothing to do with strength. I was simply repaying my debt,” 

“You fought them alone and took brutal beating, but you survived!” He shuffled forward on his knees to sat beside her, “ If that doesn’t prove how strong you are I don’t know what will. The moment I heard the state you were in, all I could think about was what I’d do if you disappeared for good, I thought my heart was going to stop.” 

A flicker of softness took the edge off her expression.

“The way you live your life takes strength. You’re stronger than any samurai I know! There isn’t a weak bone in your body.”

Her shoulders dropped, as if all the tension had suddenly left her, Stop saying that,” barely audible.

“I wont- everyone here and at home at Nagahama, has at some point had to thank y for saving their life. So please don’t talk like this!” he takes her hand in his, the other tilting her face towards him, “When you suffer I suffer and hearing you like this, its hurts me Yukari!”

“Why do you sound so desperate? Why do you eve care?” her voice wavers as she questions him.

“Isn’t it obvious kitten? I love you.”

 

Kaede silently motions for the two of us to leave. 

Taking my hand she leads me out into the corridor. 

I turn back to check on them just before I slide the door.

“My name... isn’t Yukari”

Gasping I stopped, watching through the crack of the door as I saw Hideyoshi lean into her, whispering her try name in his ear.

That was the last I saw before Kaede tugged my hand, dragging me away.


	18. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Hideyoshi quite literally marks his territory

“And there’s no body else?”

You look over at Hideyoshi as he paces the room.

“He requested me personally,” you attempt to shrug in the heavy kimono, the elaborate hair ornaments wearing you down. 

Your neck muscles would punish you later, you knew it. 

“And he just happened to pick out your clothes too,” he gestured at your outfit as Mitsuhide came to escort you to his Lord’s chamber.

 

Presenting yourself, bowing daintily, looking up at Nobunaga through your lashes, “Good day Milord... If I may say, your magnificence shines today,” a coy smile plays across your lips.

Secretly you glance over at Hideyoshi, who was doing little to hide his shock at yet another side of you, as well as how easily you showed affection to another in front of him.

“Closer,” Nobunaga ordered, exuding his usual commanding presence, “Show everyone you belong to me,”

Snapping his fan shut, his hand darts out, gripping your chin, “She’ll do,”

 

You spend the rest of the day at Nobunaga’s side, a flower on display for all to see.

A great many comments from new and old retainers alike were directed at you.

Each time you smiled, bowing graciously where required, the epitome of nobility in everything you did.

“I must say milord, the Princess is an exceptional beauty. A fine addition to any form of negotiation. You must favour her greatly.”

Their gushing fell flat on your ears.

If you’d heard it once you’d heard it a thousand times, 

“You honour me,” another perfect, well placed reply.

“You cant have her,” Nobunaga said forcefully, placing an arm around your shoulder as if it had always belonged there.

“I- I had never dreamed of...” the man jumped.

“She is special to me,” Nobunaga added.

Flicking your eyes to Hideyoshi, you see him supressing his anger at his liege lord for once again so brazenly placing his hands on you.

“O-of course Milord,”

The negotiations wore on.

Land, soldiers, horses, trade, Nobunaga seemed to get everything he wanted.

You feasted with them into the evening.

The weight of the kimono and hair ornaments starting to take their toll on your body, you excuse yourself.

The maids accompany you as you walk through the halls, the cool air refreshing you after the stuffiness of being inside all day.

Maid 1 “You looked amazing today Lady Yukari!”

Maid 2 “No wonder Lord Nobunaga wants to keep you to himself!”

You ignore their words, thinking only of getting into more comfortable clothes.

 

Hideyoshi, already in your room, was pale as a ghost.

Picking up on his mood you dismiss the maids, approaching him tentatively.

“...You looked like you belonged up there,” his forced smile, not reaching his eyes that refused to look at you.   
“The two of you looked perfect together.”

Biting your bottom lip you tug on his sleeve, but still he refuses to look at you.

“There is no one I respect and admire more than you Lord Hideyoshi, It is my wish to stay by your side, and no one else’s,”

You catch his stunned expression in the moonlight streaming in through the veranda door.

“You must be tired,” still he refused to meet your gaze as he made to leave.

“I’m fine,” you catch his hand, stopping him, “I wished it was you showing me off instead of him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It should have been you who’s side I was at, not Nobunaga’s,”

Sucking in a breath he finally looks up, seeing the sincerity in your jade green eyes, accentuated by he heavy make up.

“Please... let me stay by your side for the rest of my life,”

Taken aback by your sudden words he blinked a few times, stumbling over his words, “D- d- does this mean...”

Nodding, you fix your eyes on his.

“I don’t care who knows anymore,” your lips brush against his. “I’m tired of hiding, Is this enough to ease your mind?” 

Taking a step back, you pull the enormous hair pin off dropping it onto the cushion, letting your hair fall around your shoulders, “I’m done being the demure Princess tonight, can you help me?” 

Guiding his hands to your obi, not once taking your eyes from his.

“No,” he growled as his lips met yours.

“No?” you question him.

“It’s not enough,” he launched himself at you, diving for your lips desperately as if it was the last thing he’d ever do.

Reaching up you kiss him back fiercely, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He sucked in a deep breath through his nose and reached his arms around your small frame, crushing you into himself. 

If you thought his kiss a minute ago was desperate, you were wrong. 

His hands were in your hair, roaming down your back and over your ass and down the tops of your thighs, skimming the silken fabric down from your neck and over your shoulders.

Not to be outdone, your hands explored his body, sliding one under his collar, his skin hot with desire, earning a low growl from him.

He slid his hands over your breasts and around to your ass, digging his nails in. 

He broke away to trail kisses down your throat and over your collar bones while his hands trailed up your thigh.

You gasped at the sensation and he pulled away, his eyes wild with lust.

"Was that enough?” you ask him.

Hideyoshi licked your lips and growled back at you, "No. That wasn’t enough." and crashed against you once more. 

He wasn’t gentle anymore. 

His fingers dug into your thighs and ass as he grabbed at you, hitching one of your legs up and around his waist while your tongues battled for dominance. 

You pull at his kimono, when he sensed what you wanted and practically tore it off.

You look at the expanse of his perfect chest and saw the old and new scars and faded marks that made him that much more beautiful. 

In that moment he was almost too perfect to look at.

He reached around you, picking you up by your ass as you wrap your legs around his waist, your mouth seeking his once again with hot desperate gasps. 

He carried you to the futon, laying you down on the covers.

Pulling away to trail his hands down your legs, your eyes squeezed shut as he kissed you with such passion you felt you’d fall to pieces if he ever left you.

You see his eyes darken as he skimmed his hands down the middle of your chest in between your breasts and over your stomach.

A shudder racked through your body from the touch of his finger tips on your most sensitive spot, feeling as if you’d explode with desire.

He placed his hand on your knee, leaning forward, placing his other hand on your hip to steady himself as he started to kiss his way down your body.

Your own hands trailed down his muscled arms, tracing the scars on his chest committing each and every one to memory. 

Breathing heavily you feel his hot breath between your thighs, digging your fingers into his thick hair, screaming out with sheer lust and longing as he mercilessly devoured you.

He flicked his eyes up to yours, golden chestnut demented with passion meeting piercing emerald as your body flushed with heat pooling at your core.

No longer caring who knew about the two of you, you cry out his name as he brings you to climax with fingers and tongue, your body shuddering under him.

Pulling him up by his hair you kiss your wetness from his lips, biting his bottom earning you a low growl as he tasted his own blood. 

His hardened length teases you until you cant take anymore, whining wanting him inside you. 

Hearing your plea Hideyoshi gives you what you want, forcing his hips forward burying himself deep within you, with a single deep, desperate thrust.

Bucking against him, you roll your hips into the futon, his passion unyielding.

“You are mine and mine alone,” the rough edge to his voice burned inside you as his fierce kisses breathed life into you.

Speaking was beyond you at this point as he thrust deep and unrelenting as far as he could go.

His pace then began to pick up like he couldn't control it, feeling the pressure inside you build like never before, he raised himself up to look down at you while he made you come undone. 

His hips pound into you as your enthusastic screams filled the quiet of the night..

You raked your nails down his back, your moans urging him to go faster, harder. Begging him not to stop.

He thankfully obliged, the bedding shifting from the force of his thrusts. 

There was a pressure starting to build again inside you every time he pounded into you.

Your hands grabbed at his arms that held himself over you, nails began to dig lightly into his skin as the pleasure kept building. 

Your eyes closed, throwing your head back when it hit.

Coming down after a long minute, you looked back up at him and saw fire.

Fire in his eyes, fire all around him, fire where ever his hands touched you. 

As you gasp, panting for breath, Hideyoshi’s breathing picked up as he moaned your true name.

His pace picked up to an impressive speed almost making you think the room had finally gone up in the flames that you had just seen.

Both of your bodies trembling together. 

With a sudden cry of ecstasy from Hideyoshi, he came apart inside you, trembling with pleasure for what seemed to be and impressively long time. 

He collapsed onto you, your bodies colliding, as a sheen of sweat glistened on your skin in the moonlight from the still open door.

Neither of you remembered to be gentle that night.

The screams from you both continued until the first grey hints of dawn coloured the sky, letting all within hearing just who belonged to whom.


	19. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.... im sorry!

You were already dressed when he awoke.

A lazy smile gracing his lips when he see’s you., that fades all too quickly as he notices your uniform signalling that once again you were off on another mission.

The morning light reflects golden in his hair as he sits up, catching hold of your arm.

The question evident in his expression, no longer needing to be spoken.

After last night, becoming closer to anyone than you ever have to another person, you knew what needed to be done.

Your calm smile, infectious as always.

Leaning closer you take his hand, unable to stop yourself from dropping a kiss on his cheek

“This is the last time, I promise,” you whisper, “See you at home.”

 

After she left, Hideyoshi ran his hand through his hair with a troubled sigh.

He reached up to feel the sting in his shoulders where her nails marked his skin. The pain bringing back the memories of he previous night.

She’d laughed after seeing her handiwork, drawing closer to him again, her hands linked behind his neck, “Does it hurt?”

He’d wanted to believe the concern in her voice, but her eyes were bright and playful, free from all the cares of the world.

 

The way she looked at him left a giddy feeling in the pit of his stomach, bringing the smile back to his face as he caught sight of heir clothes, still in a crumpled heap where they’d fallen.

 

“This is the last time, I promise,”

 

An ominous feeling lurked in the back of his mind.

She could still die and he’d never know.

The Huntress.

One of the best of her kind, had vowed to leave that life behind and take her place permanently at his side.

Sighing he fell back into the bedding that held her scent and the faint traces of her warmth.

He wanted to believe she could be happy.

But the shadows were not willing to give her up so easily.


End file.
